


Where he needs to be

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Is Eliott just desperate?, Is it angst??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: Eliott just wants to see Lucas, or maybe just get a text from him. Something.





	Where he needs to be

**Author's Note:**

> Skam France is not mine.You know it and I do too so.  
> Also what was yesterday’s clip??? I loved it, my boys being happy. 😭😭😭

He was desperate, just so fucking desperate.

He needs to see him, to talk to him, to see him smile, that big smile that reaches his eyes and it’s so blinding and disarms any defence Eliott has for the boy.

Ten days, he is been waiting to hear from him, for him to text him, for him to approach him, for him to be close to Eliott again.

He thought the drawing would give him a chance, maybe just a thank you.

But all he has is silence and he really can’t take it anymore.

Some small voice on his brain tells him that he deserves it because he hurt him, the stronger voice just yells at him to be by Lucas’s side, to comfort him.

Because he notices, of course he does. He said it once, he only sees him. He sees him walking through the patio sometimes or on the hallway in between classes, and he looks sad and angry, just like he did last time they spoke.

Which was over a week ago and Eliott misses him like a phantom limb. It hurts because he knows Lucas is not there even though sometimes it feels like he is.

He even decided to follow him on Instagram, maybe he would see… see Eliott and see himself on the drawings of the moments they shared together.

_If you ever foolishly forget. I’m never not thing about you._

That quote is ingrained on his brain, he can’t forget and he doesn’t want to, he wants him back, back to him, back to his arms, back to their lips smashing together, back to the warmth and electricity of their skin touching.

Eliott combs his hair with his fingers and takes a deep breath.

It’s possible a more direct approach is needed.

But he needs to know Lucas still wants him, that Lucas misses him as much as he does.

If he did would you still go to him? His mind says and he hates it, that coward voice that makes him question everything but his heart has his stance clear, he would not thinking about it for a second, he would run like the devil is chasing him if he knew that Lucas wanted to see him.

“Mister Demaury?” His teacher says.

Fuck, he forgot he was in class, his French teacher is looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

His teacher is leaning against the blackboard a hand on his hip and the other on the French textbook.

“Yes?” He knows the whole class is looking at him, their laughing looks don’t bother him.

“Do you know the answer?”

Eliott shakes his head.

“Could you repeat the question?” He asks his voice loud and clear so he can make himself heard and so the owners of those looks know that they don’t matter.

He has been through worse than their eyes on him.

“Which function does the his pronoun has on this sentence?”

Eliott reads it.

“It’s an adjective possessive.” He replies certain.

The teacher nods and continues the lesson, the looks go away too.

Eliott feels his phone vibrate on his pocket.

He tries to be subtle getting his phone out of his pocket.

He hides it with his pencil case.

It’s a message from Lucas.

His heart stops and a big smile invades his face.

He opens it.

-Thanks for your drawing, but I don’t understand what game you’re playing and if you’re not interested in me stop trying to reach me.-

Game? He thinks Eliott is playing with him? What did he do?

-Can we talk?- he replies, watching around so he doesn’t get caught. This would be the worse time. He is fidgeting on his seat, tapping his foot on the floor, his knuckles close to his mouth. He needs to be out of here, he needs to go to Lucas and explain.

He wants to be close.

-Not possible. I’m at the foyer to paint this fucking mural.-

Eliott puts the phone down and then realises that his classmates are all packing their stuff. Did the bell ring and he didn’t notice?

He starts to pack his stuff too even quicker than the rest.

Lucas is at school, and he is willing to talk ,Eliott is not missing his chance, not again.

His heart is beating fast, a nervous energy going through his body.

As soon as he is out of class, he grabs his phone from his pocket and writes back to Lucas.

-I’m going.-

He doesn’t care about anything else. He will be with him soon.

He leaves his backpack on his locker and runs to the foyer.

Eliott’s puts a hand over his chest, his heart is racing like crazy and now he needs to be calm, to be able to explain.

The closer he gets the slower his legs go.

He pushes the door wider, trying not to make any noise.

He gets a quick snapshot of Lucas. He is watching the wall intently, Eliott can almost picture the serious look on those ocean blue eyes.

He closes the door. They need privacy and he doesn’t want to be interrupted.

Lucas turns to him and now those beautiful eyes are on him.

-Do you need a hand?-

He is finally where he needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 😊  
> If you wanna talk about happy covered in paint pretty French boys . I’m samgreenstorm on tumblr.


End file.
